EN EL DOLOR TE ENCONTRE
by kary chiba
Summary: ELLA ERA FELIZ POR FIN ESTABA CON SU GRAN AMOR....... HATA KE DESCUBRIO SU ENGAÑO Y EN EL DOLOR ENCONTRO SU VERDADERO AMOR....
1. Chapter 1

**En el dolor te encontré**

(Todos los personajes de inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi)

( -) Dialogo

( " '') Pensamientos

(------) Cambio de escena

-----------------------------

Nuestro querido grupo compuesto por un monje pervertido, una exterminadora, un pequeño kitsuke, una sacerdotisa y un medio demonio, todos estaban muy felices por fin inuyasha le declaro su amor a la sacerdotisa la noche anterior.

- kagome cuando todo esto termine te quedaras conmigo oh te irás a tu tiempo - pregunta inuyasha

-sabes que me quedare junto a ti porque te amo inuyasha - contesta la joven azabache

- ya igual te amo y soy muy feliz junto a ti.

Así se iso de noche y nuestro grupo decidió parar a comer y dormir, ya que estaban muy cansados, todos dormían hasta que inuyasha siente la presencia de kikyo y va a su encuentro. Pero no se dio cuenta que kagome se despertó y lo siguió tenía que saber que haría aria inuyasha aunque una parte le decía que fuera otra le decía que tenía que hacerlo y fue hasta donde esta inuyasha y kikyo y lo vio. Estaba abrazando a kikyo mientras que le decía

-sabes que yo solo te amo a ti - le responde inu

-pero y la niña esa - pregunta inquita kikyo

-sabes que solo lo hice por ti y por mí, cuando reunamos todos los fragmentos de la perla de shikon, podremos estar juntos para siempre…

- pero si la niña esa te descubre que harás

-eso jamás pasara están tonta que no se da cuenta que solo estoy con ella para que reúna la perla y cuando la tenga te reviviere estaremos juntos por fin

- y que pasara con ella

-la matare y diré que murió en la lucha contra naraku

-inuyasha dime me amas

-más que a mi vida kikyo

Todo lo que ellos hablaron la pobre de kagome lo escucho, ya no pudo más se fue de ese lugar corriendo a lo más que sus pernas le daban, lloraba y lloraba cada vez mas hasta que llego a un claro donde avía un pequeño lago, se acerco y se sentó a la orilla del lago mientras miraba su reflejo se preguntaba por qué inuyasha jugo con sus sentimientos si ella lo amaba, porque era tan cruel con ella

Llevaba ya 3 años juntos en esa búsqueda de naraku y la perla de shikon, 3 años junto a el por amor esperando que él se decidiera por ella y cuando por fin le confesó su amor era todo una mentira, como deseaba morir en esos montemos pero no ella era fuerte no se dejaría caer se iba a levantar y seguir adelante con su vida, ya era una gran sacerdotisa tenia gran poder espiritual incluso más que kikyo era muy fuerte ya que sango le enseño a luchar y el monje miroku le enseño a utilizar su poder espiritual, pero hoy quería llorar y llorar, ya lleva horas llorando hasta que escucho una voz

- llorando siempre llorando… pregunta una voz misteriosa

-ses… sesshomaru? - dice la pobre miko

-que haces aquí insignificante humana…

- nada solo pensaba - dijo bajando la cabeza para que no viera las lágrimas que derramaba

-porque mientes humana… pregunta el demonio

- yo solo….

Y no pudo más y la miko se tiro a los brazos del apuesto príncipe quien la dejo llorar en su pecho hasta que se quedo dormida en sus brazos quien solo la dejo junto a él, se sentía tan bien esta junto a ella a la mujer que amaba, si la amaba de hace mucho tiempo, primero fue admiración asía ella tan valiente y hermosa, después se vio a el mismo siguiendo sus paso cuidando de ella en la oscuridad siempre con ella asegurándose que nada le pasara la protegía incluso en las batallas aunque el solo decía que era por agradecimiento

Por cuidar en algunas ocasiones de la pequeña rin, hasta que un día salió herida el no pudo hacer nada ya que peleaba contra naraku y sus compañeros contra los youkai mandados por naraku, ella peleaba contra kagura quien en un descuido la ería gravemente, ahí fue cuando por primera vez sintió miedo de perderla, de no verla nunca más , su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos que demostraban una bondad y amor Asia todos, rogaba para que no fuera nada grave y ahí se dio cuenta que se avía enamorado de esa joven con ropas extraña y la amaba más que a su vida, se quedo en esa aldea donde el inútil de su hermano y los humanos indeseables estaban para saber de ella de la mujer que amaba, argumentando que rin estaba preocupada y así fue se quedo hasta que ella estuvo bien

Y ahora estaba junto a ella en sus brazos y no la dejaría ir de nuevo con el inútil de su medio hermano, se la llevaría a su castillo para cuidarla y estar con ella, el igual avía presenciado a su medio hermano y al costal de huesos y barro de la sacerdotisa muerta, la iba a proteger no dejaría que su maldito hermano la lastimar más de lo que ya lo ha hecho y así paso la noche junto a ella cuidando de su sueño hasta la sintió moverse estaba despertando

- mmm… donde estoy

-ya me podrías soltar humana!!!

-ehhh… si perdón…. Mientras se colocaba más roja que un tomate

-me voy

-Sesshomaru… dice kagome

-Mm… la mira el príncipe sin interés alguno

-puedo ir contigo por favor, yo podría cuidar de la pequeña rin, no te causaría molestias por favor solo un tiempo hasta que vuelva a mi casa

Como quieras… se sorprendió ella le pedía ir junto a él estaba feliz aunque no lo demostraba seguía con sus rostro frío y sus ojos sin sentientes aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que kagome no supo identificar y así partieron a reunirse con los demás

- perro tonto donde esta kagome, que le hiciste, por tu culpa se fue - le dice llrando el pequeño zorrito

- ya les dije enano yo no le hice nada a kagome, no sé donde esta, hay que seguir buscado

-seguro que te vio cuando te fuiste anoche con la maldita muerta - le dice gritando… le digite que la amabas y de buenas a primera la dejas por irte con esa

-yo no me fui con nadie… "espero que no sea así porque si no mi plan se va al demonio maldita niña donde esta"

-si algo le paso te juro que te mato a ti a esa maldita costal de huesos - dice gritando aun más la exterminadora

-clámate sango no sabemos qué paso… colocando las manos donde no debe

-Ahhh monje pervertido - dice sango golpeándolo con su bumerán gigante

-Lo siento sangito tu sabes que mi mano esta maldita

-Será mejor buscar a kagome de una vez por todas en vez de perder el tiempo - dice hanyou

-No entiendo ayer estábamos tan felices y ahora kagome no está y todo esto es por tu culpa perro tonto - le grita el pequeño kitsuke

-Ya te dije a ti y a todos que yo no le hice nada… volviéndole a pegar al zorrito

-Si kagome se fue porque así lo quiso… diciendo eso se va dejando todos muy sorprendidos por su actitud

-Esto es muy raro debería estar preocupado pero es como si no

-No le importara - dice el monje colocando su mano en el trasero de sango

-Es pervertido no respeta nada - dice la exterminadora dejando su mano marcada en la cara del monje

-Pero sagito - dice el monje

-Te lo mereces monje por pervertido - dice shippo riendo

-Mejor busquemos a kagome, siento que ella está mal y nos necesita

-Si dijeron el pequeño zorrito y el monje colocándose en marcha en busca de su más querida amiga


	2. cap 2

**En el dolor te encontré**

(Todos los personajes de inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi)

( -) Dialogo

( " '') Pensamientos

(------) Cambio de escena

-----------------------------

Capítulo 2

Mientras Sango, Miroku y Shippo buscaban a Kagome, ella junto con frio Youkai acaba de llegar con el que sería su nuevo grupo de lucha hasta que pudiera volver a su tiempo.

-El Señor Sesshomaru ya regreso – dijo la pequeña Rin – y viene con la señorita Kagome

-Pero amo bonito, es la mujer del idiota de Inuyasha – respondió el sapo con desprecio

-Yo no soy la mujer de nadie.

-Cállate humana – atajo Sesshomaru – Yaken cuida de Rin y de la humana

-Si amo bonito – respondió el sapo "maldita humana" – pensó

-Señorita Kagome, ¿usted se quedara con nosotros?

-Si Rin, pero solo será hasta que regrese a mi hogar – contesto tristemente la Miko

-Señorita Kagome¿ qué le sucede ?

-Nada Rin estoy bien – dedicándole una sonrisa forzada a la pequeña

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lejos de donde se encontraba Kagome, en lo profundo de un bosque estaban Kikyo e Inushaya hablando de la repentina desaparición de la Miko del futuro

-¿Como que no está ?– grito alterada la Miko muerta

-Ya te lo dije, cuando llegue al campamento ella ya no estaba – respondio el medio demonio

-¿Se fue en la noche o en la mañana? – pregunto Kikyo

-No lo sé – respondio – pero si fue en la noche estamos perdidos

-¿Por qué? – volvio a interrogar

-¿Como què por qué? – rugio gritando - si ella me siguió, ya sabe toda la verdad, sabe que todo es mentira, mi supuesto amor por ella, todo – termino gritando mas fuerte aun

-Quizás fue a su casa a darle la buena noticia a su familia – contesto mirandolo a los ojos – de que tu y ella están juntos

-No, si fuera como tú dices hubiese ido junto a mí – responde el Hayou

-Lo más seguro que ya sepa toda la verdad – dijo la muerta

-Estamos perdidos, nuestro plan se fue a la basura, y todo por la tonta de Kagome

-No lo creo

-¿Porque lo dices? – inquirio el Hayou

-Yo igual puedo ver los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon – con una sonrisa – me uniré a tu grupo

-Sí, eso es lo mejor, pero hay que esperar unos días para encontrar a Kagome – agrego Inuyasha

-¿Y qué haremos cuando la encontremos?.

-La mataremos y le diremos a los demás que la encontramos a punto de morir – finalizo haciendo una pausa – y que con sus últimas fuerzas me entrego los fragmento de la Perla de Shikon .

Se observaron por un momento y una risa maliciosa cruzo sus rostros

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sango – dijo Shippo

-¿Que sucede? – pregunto la exterminadora

-¿Tú crees que Kagome esté bien? – mientras una lagrima corria libremente

-Claro que si Shippo – respondio – ya verás que pronto estará junto con nosotros, no te preocupes

-Sango, tiene razón Shippo – contesto el monje colocando su mano en las nalgas de Sango

-¡Ay!-, se quejo el monje desde el suelo – .Esto le pasa por Hentai – grito Sango

-Yo solo espero que este bien – exclamo Shippo mirando hacia el cielo tristemente "¿Kagome, donde estarás?"

-Creo que lo mejor es descansar – hablo Sango – y seguir mañana

-Pero San…- no pudo continuar

-Es lo mejor Shippo – acoto Miroku – es de noche y estamos cansados, no podremos hacer nada en estas condiciones, lo mejor es descansar y seguir mañana

Esa noche aunque todos aparentemente dormían, no podían conciliar el sueño, ya que un solo pensamiento acaparaba sus mentes, y ese era el paradero de Kagome

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar lejano, otro grupo descansaba después de una larga caminata; ya casi todos dormían solo Miko se encontraba despierta, recordaba el cual fue el día más feliz de su vida, cuando el Hanyou le confesó su amor.

*************** RECUERDO***************

Llevaban varias semanas en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon y de Naraku, ya era de noche y el grupo decidió descansar, una vez ya armado el campamento y terminado de comer comida, se fueron a dormir, menos Kagome e Inuyasha, ya que él, le pidió que se juntaran en las aguas termales para poder hablar de algo importante.

-Creí que ya no vendrías – dijo el Hanyou

-Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante – respondió la Miko

-Eh, Kagome yo -titubeo inseguro

-¿Si Inushaya? – pregunto animándole.

-Lo que quería decirte es que, yo me di cuenta que te amo a ti y solo a ti.

-¿Lo dices, en serio Inuyasha? – pregunto la Miko con lagrimas en sus ojos, por la felicidad que sentía en su corazón, tenía miedo de que esto tan solo fuera un sueño.

-Claro que si tonta, yo te amo – acercándose a darle un gran beso, el beso que ella había esperado hace mucho, pero por una extraña razón no lo sintió verdadero, a pesar de sus dudas y recelos, no quería teñir aquella felicidad por el manto de la duda.

- Yo igual te amo Inuyasha – dijo sonriente la miko – nunca pensé que este día llegaría, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, por estar junto a la persona que amo

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Inuyasha

-Por Kik…- no pudo continuar porque el puso un dedo en sus labios

-Yo solo te amo a ti – dándole un abraso – "ya caíste, fue más fácil de lo pensé" rio maliciosamente sin que Kagome se diera cuenta

*************** FIN DEL RECUERDO ***************

-¿Por qué Inuyasha? – pregunto la Miko llorando

-Ya cállate – se escucho una fría voz – me tienes harto con tus llantos

-¿Eh? – interrogo la Miko, dejando de llorar

- Que te calles, ya no te soportó humana – hablo el príncipe – Con razón el idiota de Inuyasha te cambio por la muerta

-Eres un… - no pudo responder

-¿Un qué? – pregunto desafiante

-Un maldito, eres igual que tu – pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por el Youkai

-No te atrevas a compararme con maldito hibrido ese – respondió enojado

-Claro, que no te puedo comparar – dijo – por lo menos el tiene sentimientos, no es como tu

-Sentimientos que no son para ti – con una sonrisa de superioridad

-…..

-Eres tan patética, que no te diste cuenta de los planes del inútil de mi medio hermano y de la muerta – sonriendo aun más

Ella seguía callada, apretando los puños de sus manos con fuerza, hasta que se atrevió a decir lo único que tenia para defenderse-Por lo menos tengo sentimientos -tomando valor-y no temo demostrarlos

-Sentimientos – dijo – ¿quien dijo que yo no los tengo?-Solamente que no soy como tu – siguio el principeo ya alterado – no soy tan patético e inútil como tu humana!!!

-Cállate, cállate, cáll… –grito la Miko, pero no pudo continuar, sintió los labios del frio Youkai,

Sobre los suyos, era un beso lleno de ternura, pasión y tal vez de ¿amor?, lentamente se separo

y se quedaron en silencio sin romper la magia hasta que Kagome hablo

-Sesshomaru…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón por la demora, pero quería hacerlo bien, espero que le guste y cualquier consejo me lo dan, será recibido con mucho gusto

Quiero agradecer a mis amigas, que me han ayudado mucho es esta historia con sus consejos, las quiero mucho

Este capítulo está dedicado a: Ana lucia (pichicoy) y a Anahi reynaga (milenia agels) y a mi amiga Elizabeth


	3. Chapter 3

**En el dolor te encontré**

(Todos los personajes de inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi)

( -) Dialogo

( " '') Pensamientos

(------) Cambio de escena

-----------------------------

Capitulo 3

-Sesshomaru – dijo sorprendida y sonrojada - ¿Por qué? – pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta, se sentía confusa por el repentino abrazo del demonio, no sabía qué hacer, era lo que menos había esperado de él.

-Solo calla y olvida – susurró el príncipe en su oído – él no merece lágrimas tuyas

-….- no podía decir nada, estaba tan embriagada del perfume de Sesshomaru, se sentía tan en paz, esa paz que no tenía desde hacía años, desde que empezó su aventura en un tiempo que no era el de ella

-Eres fuerte – habló – no debes dejarte caer, por algo así

-Es muy difícil –contestó la Miko – salir adelante después de una traición, todo lo que alguna vez soñaste, lo que creíste tener por un momento, descubrir que has estado viviendo en una mentira-no pudo terminar ya que los sollozos amenazaban por salir nuevamente.

-Lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte – exclamó antes de partir

-Gracias, Sesshomaru – respondió en un susurro que el príncipe logro escuchar

Sesshomaru caminaba por el bosque, necesitaba estar en paz y pensar que haría de ahora en adelante, ya que no podría concentrarse en el campamento, solo con tenerla tan cerca de él, si permanecía un momento más allí la besaría de nuevo, la haría su mujer y no dejaría que nadie la lastimara.

Contempló el hermoso lugar, el pasto verde, con flores de distintos colores y formas, una cascada hermosa, arboles de Sakuras y flores de loto, era el sitio perfecto para poner los pensamientos en orden, era tan hermoso como ella, como su Kagome

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, estaba igual o más inquieta que Sesshomaru, no sabía que avía pasado, por qué el beso de Sesshomaru la inquietaba tanto, si ella amaba al idiota de Inuyasha.

"¿Que fue todo eso?- pensaba la Miko – ¿Por qué?, le respondí el beso que me dio, ¿Por qué siento esto? Si yo amo a Inuyasha

-¿Por qué no quiero alejarme de Sesshomaru? – Decía la joven mujer – Sera que "No eso no" – pensó

-Creo que debo irme a mi casa, lo más pronto posible – se dijo – Si eso es lo mejor, y jamás volver – "Aunque no lo deseo" pensó - ¿Por pienso esto?, no debo

-Por eso es lo que sientes- dijo una voz misteriosa

**-¿Quién eres? – pregunto asustada la Miko**

-Soy tu otro yo – responde

**-¿Mi otro yo? – pregunta desconfiada**

-Si – responde – estoy acá para acerté ver la realidad – dice – tu verdad

**-¿Y cuál es mi realidad, mi verdad? – vuelve a preguntar**

**-**Ya la conoces – responde molesta - ¿Por qué lo sigues negando?

**-No se dé que me hablas **

-De que lo amas, de que siempre ha sido así – dijo – que lo demás fue un espejismo de el – hace una pausa – Que tu amor siempre ha sido y será de el

**-No sé que hablas – dice – YO AMO A INUYASHA!!! **

-Eso es mentira – responde – TU AMAS A SESSHOMARU!!!

**-….-**

-Desde la primera vez que lo viste – dijo – no has podido sacártelo de la cabeza, te quedaste con Inuyasha solo para verlo

**-….-**

-Es hora que reconozcas que lo amas – dijo tranquila – y que seas feliz, te lo mereces

**-Si – responde con lagrimas en sus ojos – SI LO AMO SOLO A EL, A SESSHOMARU**

- Vez es fácil decir lo que sientes – dice desapareciendo

Una vez, ya más tranquila decide ir a descansar, se recuesta cerca de la fogata y se cubre con una manta que le dio la pequeña Rin, (recuerden que se fue sin su mochila amarilla), la manta era de color azul con pétalos de Sakura en los bordes, muy abrigadora ya que asía mucho frio en las noches.

Al día siguiente Sesshomaru ya estaba en el campamento, ella se despertó incapaz de verlo a la cara, tenia vergüenza, le daba miedo que él se diera cuenta lo que ella sentía por él.

A Sessomaru le pasaba algo similar, con la excepción de que el decidió no dejarla ir de su lado, el la amada y aria que ella lo amara tanto como en la amaba a eela, ya no podía estar sin ella, lo era todo para él, si ella se iba morir de tristeza, ella su Kagome, lo era todo, su mundo, su vida, si ella le pide el mundo él se lo daría, con tal de verla feliz

El ambiente era extraño para el grupo, ya que tanto la Miko y el Príncipe estaban envueltos en sus pensamiento, nadie decía nada, ni la pequeña Rin y el Sapo verde, estaban callados, hasta que se escucho un fuerte estruendo y después aparece una persona que no querían ver…

-Inuyasha – dice el príncipe molesto sacando su espada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disculpen la tardanza, lo corto del capítulo, eh tenido unos problemas en casa, espero pronto solucionarlo, espero que me disculpen y la falta de ortografía…

Quiero agradecer a mis amigas: Ana lucia (pichicoy) y a Anahi reynaga (milenia agels), Elizabeth, a Tormenta furiosa y a todas las demás


	4. AVISO

**AVISO**

**Hola a todas ,mis amigas, lamento informales que por breve momento voy a suspender el fic, serán unas dos a tres semanas, la razón es que mi familia está pasando malos momentos, mi abuelo murió ayer y mi madre está muy mal, por lo cual me voy a dedicar a esta junto a ella, hasta que pase el difícil momento.**

**Les pido disculpa a todas y espero que comprendan, mis motivos los cuales son de fuerza mayor**

**GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENCION **

**Kary Chiva…**


	5. Chapter 4

**En el dolor te encontré**

(Todos los personajes de inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi)

( -) Dialogo

( " '') Pensamientos

(------) Cambio de escena

-----------------------------

Capitulo 4

-Inuyasha – escucho a decir a Sesshomaru.

-No – dijo – por favor, no dejes que se me acerque – tenía miedo, a que la alejara de él, ya avía aceptado que lo amaba y no quería dejarlo, el era todo para ella.

-Sesshomaru se giro a verla, con su expresión fría, analizándola, pudo sentir el olor a miedo que provenía de ella, pero ¿miedo? a que – se preguntaba – ella, era de las que no que le tenía a nada – se decía – será que tenía que el acabara con su vida, como le avían planeado con la muerta esa, pero él estaba con ella y no permitiría que le asiera daño.

-Jaken – llamo a su sirviente – lleva a Rin y Kagome a la gruta.

-Si amo – respondió – vamos humana sube en Ah- Un (no sé cómo se escribe) – le dijo a Kagome, ya que Rin estaba en la espalda de el animal.

-Protégelas, y se no muevan de ese lugar.

-Si amo – respondió – "No entiendo porque el amo bonito deja que dos humanas vallan a ese lugar tan importante para él, será que el amo, no, no puede ser, será que el amo, AMA, a la humana, no, no lo creo, pero ahora que lo pienso, ah cambiado mucho desde que la conoció, si el Ama a la humana" – pensaba el pequeño sapo. Mientras volaban a ese lugar tan importante para su amo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras los veía partir, esperaba que el inútil de su medio hermano llegara, no iba a permitir que el la alejara de su lado, el amaba a esa mujer, con toda su alma y corazón, si tenía corazón, ella se lo enseño, ella, siempre ella, ya todo giraba a su alrededor, solo le importaba fuera feliz, quien pensaría que el gran Sesshomaru, le importara la felicidad de una simple humana. pero esa era su gran verdad

Y si seguía tras de Naraku, solo es para vengarse, por tratar de matarla, por querer arrebatarle lo más importante para él, su Kagome, la mujer más hermosa de este mundo, jamás lo perdonaría y tampoco a el maldito de su medio hermano, por hacerla llorar, lo pagaría muy caroy el se encargaría de eso, iba a sufrir la más dolorosa de las muertes, con ese último pensamiento, sonrió de una manera diabólica, mas no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos, por que el muy maldito ya estaba pronto a llegar.

-Sesshomaru maldito, donde esta Kagome – ladro el medio demonio.

-Y por qué tendría que saberlo, yo – respondió con burla – es tu mujer a me equivoco

-Por que, tienes su olor impregnado por todo tu maldito cuerpo – dice – responde que demonios le hiciste a kagome, donde esta ella, maldito.

-No sé de qué me hablas, querido hermanito.

-¿Por qué? Sera que se te fastidio el plan – pregunto – Si, lo sé todo y no soy el único.

-Inu se puso pálido, el ya lo sabía y por lo que entendió Kagome igual, ahora que aria.

-No sé de qué me hablas – le dijo.

-No sabes de lo que hablo – hiso una pausa y continuo – unnn, será de tu plan con la muerta, para engañar a la humana y quitarles los fragmentos de la perla y luego matarla y decirles a los inútiles de tus amigos que Naraku acabo con ella.

-¿Co, como? lo sabes – le pregunta.

-Lo supuse, pero veo que no me eh equivocado.

-Conque si le insiste algo Inuyasha – se escucha una voz de una mujer muy enojada – tu y maldita muerta la lastimaron, te voy a matar – le dice para abalanzarse sobre él, pero es detenida por un monje.

-Calmate, Sango – dice tranquilo.

-Como quieres que me calme – le grita – si este maldito le izo algo a mi amiga..

-Amigos – dice el Hayou.

-Ya, no somos tus amigos, Hayou – responde con desprecio el Moje.

-¿Qué? – Dice dolido – no es verdad, lo que dice el maldito de Sesshomaru.

-Lo escuchamos todo – responde alterada Sango – ¿cómo pudiste?

-QUE NO EH ECHO NADA!!! – les grita desesperado.

-DEJA DE MENTIR, TE ESCUCHAMOS – replica la exterminadora – POR UNA VEZ EN TU MALDITA VIDA DI LA VERDAD.

-Vamos, hay que ir junto a Shippo – habla el monje.

-Si – responde triste y dolida – Sesshomaru.

-Mnnn – dice.

-Cuida de Kagome, por favor, ella es muy importante para nosotros.

-…- No dice nada. Solo le hace una señal de afirmación.

-Gracias, por favor dile que la queremos mucho y que ella cuenta con nosotros – dice. dando la vuelta - Adios

- Y hasta nunca Inuyasha.

-….- No sabía que decir, avía perdido a sus únicos amigos, ahora estaba solo, cuando se da la vuelta para reclamarle a Sesshomaru, se da cuenta que el ya no estaba, se avía ido, así que se fue en busca de su gran amor Kikyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya avían llegado a el lugar que Sesshomaru les indico, era un lugar hermoso, estaba en lo profundo de una cueva, tenia aguas termales, gran cantidad de árboles frutales, hermosas flores de Sakuras y gran cantidad de arboles de Cerezo y un poco más alejada estaba una hermosa y elegante casa, era de verdad hermosa, por fuera ya que no avía entrado, por tenor que Sesshomaru, se molestar por ver algo sin su permiso.

Cuando llegaron estaba preocupada de que Iniyasha la encontrara, pero el sapo verde le dijo que el lugar donde estaban tenía un campo de energía que impedía que vieran el lugar o que sintieran las presencias u olores de cualquier tipo, eso la tranquilizó.

Y ahora estaba sentada, en las raíces de un árbol de Cerezos, esperando la llegada de el demonio que ama, ya avían pasado una cuantas horas y tenía que Inuyasha la hubiera lastimado y que necesitara su ayuda, se tranquilizó cuando lo sintió cerca de ella, levanto la vista y ahí estaba, tan guapo como siempre.

-Tus amigos dicen siempre cuentas con ellos – dijo.

-Gracias.

-Prepárate, por que mañana empieza tu entrenamiento – dijo con su semblante frio.

-¿Qué? – pregunto.

-No me hagas repetir las cosas humanas – dice dándose la vuelta.

-Kagome, me llamo Kagome – replica – entiendes

-Me da igual

-Ahhhh – dijo molesta

-Se detiene un momento – No piensas venir Kagome.

-Eh, si.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué le diremos a Shippo – pregunta la exterminadora.

-La verdad – responde tranquilo Miruku.

-Creo que es lo mejor.

-Sí, eso creo, estará muy triste y odiara a Inuyasha.

-Me Teno que si – afirma, mirando la aldea donde dejaron al pequeño Shippo.

-Sango, Miroku – los saluda el pequeño – ¿encontraron a Kagome? – pregunta con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza que su querida amiga esté bien.

-¿Dónde está Kagome, que le paso….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh terminado, por fin este capítulo, espero que les guste, ya que eh puesto mucho empeño a que quede bien, espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer a todas, por su apoyo y los mensajes de condolencias para mi familia, gracias a todas, la quiero mucho.

Espero subir pronto el otro capítulo, y perdones las faltas de ortografía, ago. todo lo posible para mejorar.

**Este** **capítulo,** **está dedicado a mi Mama, con mucho amor para ella..**


	6. Chapter 5

**En el dolor te encontré**

(Todos los personajes de inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi)

( -) Dialogo

( " '') Pensamientos

(------) Cambio de escena

-----------------------------

Capitulo 5

-¿Dónde está Kagome? ¿Qué le paso? – pregunta preocupado.

-Todos se giran a buscar al dueño de la voz – Koga.

-¿Dónde está Kagome? ¿Qué le paso? – vuelve a preguntar ya irritado.

-Eh, eh,- balbuceada Sango nerviosa –"Ahora llego koga, al saber lo que iso, Iniyasha es capaz de matarlo y bien merecido que se lo tiene" - pensaba

-Lo que pasa, es que Kagome desapareció, hace unos días – responde tranquilo Shippo – y hace unas horas sentimos su presencia y los muchachos se dirigieron a ese lugar, pero aun no me dicen si supieron algo – hace una pausa y continua – me iban a responder, pero tú los interrumpiste Koga.

-¿Cómo que desapareció? E Inuyasha ¿Dónde estaba?

-No lo sabemos – contesta Shippo, mientras que Sango y Miroku solo se miraban sin saber si decir o no lo que avían descubierto.

-Yo, igual sentí la presencia de Kagome – comenta – por eso me dirigí a este lugare pero su presencia desapareció, junto con su olor.

-Sango, Miroku ¿Qué paso? ¿Era ella?

-Eh, no la vimos Shippo, lo lamento, no la encontramos.

-Oh – contesta triste – "Kagome ¿donde estas? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿ya no me quieres?" – se preguntaba el pequeño demonio zorro.

-Pero descubrimos algo – hablo el monje – algo muy importante.

-¿Qué? – dijeron Shippo y Koga al mismo tiempo.

-Está seguro excelencia.

-Sí, es hora de que sepan la clase de persona que es.

-Ada, dimos que pasa – dice el joven lobo.

-Descubrimos que por culpa de Inuyasha y de la Señorita Kikyo – toma aire para continuar – son los culpables de la Señorita Kagome, se alejara de nuestro lado.

-No te entiendo – exclamó Shippo.

-Inuyasha y la muerta – para porque el nudo en la garganta no la deja continuar, aun no podía creer que su amigo, sea capaz de cosas tan bajas.

-¿Qué hicieron? – se imaginaba lo peor – no me digan que Kogome está, no eso no – dice sollozando – ella no

-Cálmate Shippo, no es eso – responde Miruku, para calmarlo "no podemos decirle que Inu quería acabar con la vida de la Señorita Kagome" – pensaba

-Solo que Inuyasha, estaba con la Señorita Kikyo, y la Señorita Kagome los descubrió – le dice mirando a Sango, para que no diga nada mas

-¿Pero por que llora Sango? – pregunta desconfiado

-Es que me da pena, que mi amiga sufra, eso es todo

Koga esta callado, observando la situación, avía algo que no encajaba, ¿pero que era? Ellos ocultaban algo y no querían decirlo dente del pequeño zorro, descubriría que era y si a su Kagome le sucedió algo el Hayou lo pagaría, esa noche se quedaría con ellos, para saber que sucedió en realidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, corría por el bosque, en busca de su amada Kikyo, le contaría todo lo sucedido, ella tenía que saber, que las cosas se complicarían mas, ya no contaba con la ayuda y confianza de sus amigos, ¿Por qué ellos no lo entendían? Se preguntaba, él sabía que avía hecho mal, pero la única salida que encontró, para poder estar junto a su amada Kikyo.

Igual sentía cariño asía Kagome, pero su amor a Kikyo era más fuerte qué cualquier cosa y cuando Kikyo le propuso el plan de engañar a Kagome de principió se negó, pero era la única salida que encontró, para no exponer a su amada al peligro, si sabía que era egoísta, pero no quería perderla de nuevo, además el jamás mataría a Kagome, solo le arrebataría los fragmentos de la perla y la dejaría caer el en poso para que volviera a su época, para jamás volver, a la época antigua.

Seguía corriendo, en su búsqueda hasta que sintió si olor, está cerca, pronto llegaría, ya podía ver a sus serpientes cazadoras de almas.

-Kikyo – la llamo.

-Inuyasha – exclamo ella.

-Lo descubrieron todo - le dice abrazándola.

-¿Quienes? ¿Acaso lo izo la niña esa?

-Ella y mis amigos – responde – me odian.

-¿Cómo lo descubrieron? Tus amigos ¿Ella se los dejo?

-No – hablo – fue cuando, discutía con el idita de Sesshomaru, no sentí su presencia.

-Creo que tienes, hablar con ellos

-Pero que dices, ellos no me quieren cerca de ellos

-Tienes que hacerlo – dijo – es lo mejor – habla para luego darse la vuelta para irse junto a sus serpientes cazadoras de almas

Se queda solo en el bosque, ¿pero avía hecho? Les mintió a sus amigos, a la mujer más buena del mundo, por su amor del pasado y cuando el necesitaba de ella, lo dejaba, solo sin su compresión y apoyo ¿realmente ella lo amaba? Se preguntaba, ¿Por qué nunca le demostraba su amor?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya se encontraba en su habitación, jamás en su vida avía contemplado un lugar tan hermoso, las paredes eran de color marfil, con grandes ventanas que daban al jardín de la parte trasera de la casa, tenía un tocador, con una gran cantidad de perfumes y de maquillaje, un espejo grande, un ropero con muchas trajes, unos de pelea y otros hermosos vestido de varios colores, el sapo le dijo que eran para ella y un gran bufón (no se está bien escrito, si está mal me lo comunican por fa) solo para ella, estaba feliz, por poder estar junto a su puesto príncipe.

Se disponía a cambiarse de ropa, para dormir hasta que siente que tocan la puerta, se presura a abrir la puerta, se lleva una gran sorpresa, al darse cuenta de quién es la persona que está del otro lado del lumbral.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta…

-¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para estar en mi propia casa?

-No, claro que no – responde.

-Te haces a un lado, o te quito – hablo con la voz fría.

-Sí, si – exclama nerviosa, se quita de la puerta para darle el paso a la habitación, ya adentro de ella cierra la puerta, se gira y lo encuentra detrás suyo, se dispone a avanzar para sentarse en la cama, pero cuando pasa al lado de Sesshomaru, la detiene, tomándola por la mano.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada- responde acercándose a ella.

-Sess…- no pudo continuar, los labios de su príncipe, se posaron sobre los de ella, dios avía anhelado, volver a sentir sus besos, sabían a gloria, eran maravillosos, cuanto lo amaba.

-Sesshomaru, terminó el beso y ahora la miraba a los ojos, hasta que ella se acerca a él y lo besa, con todo el amor que siente por él príncipe, el beso se mas apasionado a cada momento, Sesshomaru, ahora recorre su cuerpo, sacándolo gemidos de placer, la lleva hasta el bufón y comienza a …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se los deje en lo mejor, JAJAJAJA, perdón espero que les guste, casi se me quema el cerebro dos cap. en un día, espero que les guste, cuídense mucho besos.

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi Mamá y a Elizabeth que siempre me escribe unos rw muy lindos, me gustaría que me dejaras tu E-mail para poder conocernos mejor, ok bueno besos a todas…

Espero subir más seguido los demás capítulos….


	7. Chapter 6

**En el dolor te encontré**

(Todos los personajes de inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi)

( -) Dialogo

( " '') Pensamientos

(------) Cambio de escena

-----------------------------

Capitulo 6

La besa con desesperación, con ansias de demostrarle todo lo siente por ella, podía escuchar los pequeños gemidos de placer de la joven, lo excitaban mucho mas, se aventurara a deslizar sus manos asía abajo, recorriendo su hermosa figura, ella no se quedaba atrás, con sus suaves manos delineaba la espalda del príncipe.

Siente como Sesshomaru intenta sacarle la parte de arriba de su uniforme, se sonroja por completo al percatarse de las intenciones, del bello demonio. Sesshomaru a ver que no puede con la molesta prenda, hace lo más lógico para él, con una de sus garras destroza toda la vestimenta de la joven mujer, la deja completamente desnuda frente a él.

Que boca abierta, con la hermosura del cuerpo de humana, que ama, es tan perfecta, su piel nieve, sus linda mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y excitación, sus pechos perfectos y redondos, con sus pezones rosados y erectos por la excitación, su vientre plano, sus hermosa y bien torneadas piernas, era simplemente perfecta.

Se acerca a ella, como lobo hambriento, la besa con devoción y amor, ya no puede más necesita tenerla más cerca, ah esperado este momento por mucho tiempo y hoy por fin sus sueños se harán realidad, empieza el mismo a sacarse toda su ropa, con la ayuda de la tímida de la Miko.

Se encuentran desnudos, comiéndose con la mirada, conociendo sus cuerpos, demostrándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, las caricias de pronto se vuelven más apasionadas, Sesshomaru se encuentra en los pecho de Kagome, besándolos, acariciándolos, bebiendo de ellos como su fuera un bebe con su alimento.

-**Ahhh Sesshomaru –** decía jadeando

Desciende dejando un camino de besos, llega a su vientre plano, lo besa y sigue descendiendo hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de la joven, intenta besarla, pero la joven no la deja

-¿**Que sucede? – **pregunta desconcertado y con dificultad

-**Nada, solo que, me da vergüenza – **le responde en susurro

-**No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, eres perfecta – **le dijo volviéndola a besar

La besa con amor, mientras se posa en la entrada de la intimidad de la joven, seria suya para siempre, no dejaría que se fuera de su lado, ahora ella era de él y el de ella, era dueña de su corazón y de todo lo que poseía, todo el mundo pronto conocería a la Lady de las tierras del Oeste, su dueña, la mira a los ojos, se da cuenta del miedo que se refleja en sus ojos.

-**Tranquila, lo haré suave – **hablo para tranquilizarla

**-Lo sé –** responde ella

Lentamente empieza a entrar en la joven Miko, a mitad de camino encuentra la barrera que le indica que ella le entregaba su virginidad, empuja un poco más, y rompe la pequeña barrera, sigue entrando lento hasta que llega al fondo, se detiene un momento para que ella se acostumbré a él, la mira a los ojos mientras limpia las lagrimas que bajan por sus mejillas.

Comienza a mover sus caderas lentamente, entrando y saliendo de la joven, Dios era lo mejor que le pudo ver pasado en su larga vida, y por lo que escuchaba ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, siente como ella recorre su cuerpo con sus suaves manos, acaricia su cabello, gimiente cada vez más fuerte, lo vuelve loco de deseo. Las envestidas cada vez más rápidas, con más fuerza, están a punto de terminar.

-**Te, AMOOOO – **le confiesa la Miko llegando a su gran orgasmo – **SESSHOMARU!!!**

**-Ahhh, Kagome – **dije jadeante – **TE AMOOOOO – **le confiesa igual llegando al orgasmo, el mejor en su vida

Se quedan mirando a los ojos, tratando de descubrir la verdad de sus sentimientos, ninguno mentía, se amaban y por fin tuvieron el valor de decirlos, el primero en romper el silencio fue el apuesto príncipe

-**Te amo, y desde hace mucho –** confeso –** y no te dejare partir de mi lado**

**-Nunca te dejare – **responde con una sonrisa –** te amo demasiado, ya no puedo vivir sin ti**

**-Serás mi mujer – **habla –** de ahora en adelante**

**-Si – **dijo alegremente –** soy muy feliz**

Le da una hermosa sonrisa, mientras sale del interior de la chica, colocándose a su lado, atrayéndolo asía él, colocando la cabeza de ella en su bien formado pecho, donde le acaricia el cabello, se percata que la joven duerme plácidamente, se estira un poco y toma una manta para cubrir su desnudes y la de su mujer, mirando el rostro angelical de la joven se queda profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las afueras de una aldea, está el campamento de Sango, Miroku,Shippo,Kiraka y ahora el Lobo, quién esta mas que impacienté por escuchar las verdaderas razones de a la desaparición de Kagome

-Bien, Shippo ya se durmió – exclamo el lobo – ¿ahora me dirán la verdad? – pregunta

-Si – responde Sango – luego le cuenta todo lo que descubrieron, del plan de Inuyasha y Kikyo, que Kagome se encuentra en la compañía de Sesshomaru, eso lo dejo más tranquilo, sabía que ella estaba segura a su lado, igual tenía ganas de matar al que hace un tiempo era su amigo.

-Lo mato, lo voy a matar – decía colérico – cuando encuentre al perro apestoso, ya vera

-Cálmate Koga, - hablo la exterminadora – todos queremos lo mismo, pero es solo Kagome la que tiene que hacer algo, solo ella

-Sango tienes razón joven Koga – dice el moje, masajeando el trasero de la joven, del bumerán gigante

-Usted no aprende – replica enojada – nunca se le quita lo malo larga

-Sanguito ¿por qué? - pregunta desde el suelo

-Ustedes no cambian – dijo Koga riendo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, seguía en el lugar donde lo dejo, Kykio, no entendía ¿Qué avía pasado?, ¿Cómo llegue tan lejos? ¿Cómo fue capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de la mujer más buena del mundo?

-Como fui tan estúpido, lo perdí todo, el amor de una gran mujer, el cariño de mis amigos y todo por ella, la sombra de mi pasado, un pasado que no quiero dejar ir, cada una de mis pasos han sido por ella, desde que supe que regreso a la vida, cada una de las cosa que eh echo son por y para ella, con la ilusión de poder volver a estar junto de nuevos, de tener una familia, pero a ella no le importa, solo me utiliza.

Yo no soy nada en su vida, ya no es la misma, ya no me mira con el amor que alguna vez me tuvo, todo lo que hace es para hacerles daño a los demás, en especial a Kagome, ¿pero como no me dé cuenta antes? Ella ya no me ama, no cabe duda, no voy a llorar por ti Kykio, no lo mereces, voy a tratar de arreglar las cosas, con mis amigos y con ella, la voy hacer feliz

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo lógrate querida

-Te dije que lo aria, fue fácil – responde sin emoción alguna

-Ahora se encuentra solo será más fácil acabar con el – habla

-Con lo que no cantábamos, era que Sesshomaru cuide de la niña esa – exclama con desprecio

-Sí, ese es un pequeño inconveniente – dijo – ya veremos cómo lo soluciono

-Eso espero – responde alejándose – la quiero muerta Naraku

-Y así será mi linda Kykio

-Kagura – grita el nombre de su hija

-¿Que quieres?

-Quiero que busques al Señor Sesshomaru – dice – y mates a la Miko que esta junto a el

-Está bien – responde desapareciendo

-Todo marchas según el plan JAJAJAJA – ríe maléficamente

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de día y en la casita donde se encontraba la hermosa pareja de enamorados, ellos se encontraban durmiendo aun, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de su gran amor, todo era paz hasta que se escucha un grito, proveniente de puerta de la habitación, despertando a la pareja, desando a un Príncipe enojado y a una Miko sonrojada, escondiendo su lindo rostro en el pecho de Príncipe….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno chicas espero que les guste, es mi primer Lemon, si está mal perdone si, por fa**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios**_

_**Besos a todas, chaooo cuídense much, nos vemos pronto con el otro capitulo**_

.


	8. Chapter 7

**En el dolor te encontré**

(Todos los personajes de inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi)

( -) Dialogo

( " '') Pensamientos

(------) Cambio de escena

-----------------------------

Capitulo 7

-A…amito – dice perplejo el sirviente – yo… yo – no pude seguir hablando.

-Retírate – le grita el príncipe enojado – AHORA.

-Si…Si amito – se retira asiendo una reverencia.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunta a su mujer, dulcemente.

-Si… si, no te preocupes – responde – creo que será mejor vestirnos – le dice levantándose de la cama, pero es detenida por Sesshomaru.

-Espera – exclama - ¿estás arrepentida de lo paso entre nosotros? – le pregunta dudoso y algo dolido por su actitud.

-No!!! – responde enojada – jamás lo aria y ¿sabes por qué? – le pregunta más calmada.

-No, no lo sé – habla son su fría voz, pero con ese brillo en sus ojos, solo cuando la observaba a ella, su mujer.

-Porque te amo, siempre lo eh hecho, solo a ti – dice dándole unas caricias en su hermoso rostro – y siempre será así, hasta que el día yo muera y lo que más deseo es morir junto a ti.

-Kagome – exclama inclinado se así el rostro de la Miko – Te amo y nunca te dejare ir de mi lado, eres mi mujer, siempre te ame – le confiesa – desde la primera vez que te vi, no has salido de mis pensamientos, no sabes cuánto te amo – dice dándole un beso en sus dulces labios.

Después de la gran declaración de amor, de Sesshomaru, vuelven a declarar su amor de la forma más tierna, todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, estaba cerca del campamento de sus ex amigos, no sabía si acercarse o no, se sentía de lo peor, por todo lo que izo, no sabía cómo lo recibirían, si ellos ya no quisieran ser sus amigos, los entendía, sabía que estaban en lo correcto, no podría hacer nada, estaban en su derecho, el avía cometido el peor error de su vida, dañar a la persona que menos se lo merecía, la mujer más buena del mundo y el era un maldito por hacerla llorar como lo izo, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella y sus amigos para que lo perdonaran.

Decidió acercase, eran lo mejor, tenía que sacarse la esa duda que lo carcomía por dentro, estaba a unos pasos, ellos aun dormían, pero siempre alertas, ya estaba junto a ellos, les iba a hablar, cuando recibió una fuerte patada en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí Perro rabioso? – pregunto el joven lobo, alertando a todos los demás, que se despertaron por el escándalo.

-¿Qué te pasa, maldito Lobo apestoso? – grita el medio demonio.

-Inuyasha – hablo el pequeño Shippo - ¿vienes con Kagome? – pregunta inocente

El joven peliplatiado, lo mira, y luego observa a sus amigo, se da cuenta que no han dicho nada, sobre lo que sucedió en el bosque, -"eso está bien, no le han dicho nada, quizás ellos me perdonaron" – pensó.

-No Shippo, no la eh podido encontrar, aun – responde.

-Es tu culpa, por tu culpa, ella nos dejo – le dijo el zorrito – TE ODIO INUYASHA – le grita, para salir corriendo rumbó al bosque, el sabia que algo estaba mal, se lo decía su corazoncito, si ella se fue, es solo culpa de Inuyasha.

-Shippo, espera – grita la exterminadora, para salir tras de él, junto a su fiel mascota, Kirara, Inuyasha iba a ir en su búsqueda, pero el Monje pervertido y el joven lobo lo detuvieron.

-Espera – exclamo el Moje serio – No has respondido ¿qué haces aquí? Creo que fuimos muy claros la última vez que nos vimos las caras.

-Yo…Yo – trataba de decir, pero las palabras, no salían de su boca, como disculparse, como explicar lo inexplicable, ¿Volverían a confiar en él? Se preguntaba.

-¿Tu qué? ¿Viniste a tratar de matarnos ahora a nosotros? – Interroga la irritado el Lobo – déjame decirte que no se hará tan fácil, no voy a dejar que me arrebates los Fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon.

-No, no es eso – balbucea – yo solo quiero que me perdonen, y que me dejen seguir a su lado – explica – ustedes son mis amigos, mi familia, mi única familia – habla desesperado – por favor, no me dejen solo, confíen en mi.

-¿En ti? – le pregunta la recién llegada – Kagome confió en ti, y mira como le pagaste, la traicionaste y como si eso no te bastará, LA QUERIAS MATAR!!!

-Samgo, por favor, entiéndeme – trato de disculparse - yo…- no pudo continuar.

-Que te entienda, me dices, por favor – exclamo – si tan solo hubieras sido sincero, con ella y nosotros. Si nos hubieras dicho la verdad, si nos hubieras dado tus razones, no estaríamos en esta situación.

-Te dejaremos, permanecer a nuestro lado – dijo serio el Moje, después de un momento de silencio – pero esteremos pendiente de tus movimientos, esto no quiere decir que las cosas seguirán iguales.

-Sí, gracias amigos – hablo esperezando – voy a ser todo lo posible para que vuelvan a confiar en mí, se los aseguro.

-No lo asemos por ti - dijo Sango más calmada – lo hacemos por Shippo, como te darás cuenta el no sabe nada, de lo sucedido, por eso te pido que no lo menciones, está claro.

-Si – responde.

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Shippo? – pregunta Koga.

-Se quedo en el lago, me dijo que quería estar solo.

-Bueno, muchachos, ya que arreglamos el problema, hay partir en busca de Naraku – dejo el monje colocando una de sus manos, en las nalgas de Sango.

Plaf, (disculpen los efectos especiales) – eso es para que se le quite lo pervertido – grita roja de la ira – mejor me voy a buscar a Shippo – dijo desapareciendo en el bosque.

-Bien, yo me retiro – habla el joven Lobo – solo venia a ver a mi linda Kagome, como no está me retiro, adiós Monje, adiós bestia – se va envuelto en un remolino, perdiéndose a la vista.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya avía pasado un mes, Kagura seguía en la búsqueda de Sesshomaru, para matar a la Miko que esta junto a él, aun no sabía quién era, Naraku, no le quiso dar más información. Al igual que ella el grupo de Inuyasha seguía en busca de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon, y de Kagome, pero no tenían noticias, decidieron regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Llevaban varios días, en la aldea y Inuyasha se le ocurrió la idea de ir a ver si Kagome, estaba en la casa de su madre, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, al darse cuenta que no podía atravesar el pozo.

-Ahhh ¿Por qué no puedo atravesar el pozo? – pregunta enojado.

-Quizás no puedes pasar, porque tu lazo con Kagome se ha roto – responde la anciana.

-¿Cómo que su lazo se ha roto? – Pregunta el Zorrito – no entiendo.

-No es nada, Shippo – le habla nerviosa la exterminadora – quizás Kagome, coloco un kekais, para evitar que Inuyasha fuera por ella, si eso debe ser no te preocupes.

No él sabía que mentían, bastaba con ver sus caras, pero ¿Qué ocultaban? – se preguntaba el zorrito

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cabaña donde se encontraba Kagome, las cosas habían cambiado, ella ahora era la mujer de Sesshomaru y la madre adoptiva de Rin, ella era la más feliz con todo esto, volvía a tener una familia, otro que estaba feliz pero no lo demostraba era el sapo verde, la mujer humana lo trataba bien y con respeto, lo trataba como un igual, de igual manera estaba contento porque su amo bonito se notaba feliz y tranquilo, nunca lo avía visto así antes.

Todos los días, eran iguales, el enteramiento de Kagome, duraba la mayor parte del día, ya que Sesshomaru, quería que ella sacara todo su poder a relucir, sabía que ella era muy fuerte y que su poder no tenia limites, por eso la entrenaba duramente, con todo tipo de armas, espadas, arco y fechas, hechizos, le enseño todo lo que el sabia, era muy inteligente lo aprendió todo muy rápido y el estaba feliz por ello y mas por tenerla junto a él.

Ya era de noche en la cabaña, la cual se avía convertido en su hogar, ella estaba jardín trasero, mirando las hermosas flores del lugar y el la observaba un poco alejado, estaba hermosa, con unos de los tantos kimonos que le avía regalado, este de color rojo, flores de Sakuras, en los bordes de las mangas y la parte baja del Kimono, el obi era de color blanco con un listón en la parte media de color rojo.

Se le fue acercando poco a poco, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que solo reacciona cuando su príncipe la rodea con sus fuertes brazos, apegándola asía su cuerpo, ella deja descansar su cabeza, en su pecho, se quedan unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Sesshomaru habla.

-¿En qué piensas? – Pregunta – te eh visto inquieta, pensativa los últimos días – le dice - ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-Nada – responde – solo que extraño, a mi familia y a mis amigos – hablo desanimada.

-Si lo deseas, podemos ir a ver a tu familia – exclamo – pero a tus amigos, no estoy seguro – argumenta – puede estar Inuyasha, junto a ellos y podría ser peligroso, no deseo que nada malo te suceda.

-Gracias – dice, dándose la vuelta, para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿podemos partir mañana? – Le pregunta – y no tienes de que preocuparte por Inuyasha, ahora soy más fuerte y tu estas junto a mi – le dijo, con una sonrisa

-Sí, claro – responde – vamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo – dice dando un suspiro, cansado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde demonios esta, esa maldita niña? – Pregunta – la hemos buscado por todos lados, y no aparece.

-Ya cálmate, linda Kikyo – explica – todo está saliendo según lo planeado.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si todo está saliendo mal – habla molesta – la niña esa, no murió como debía de suceder, es mas no sabemos dónde está y para colmo los malditos amigos de Inuyasha lo perdonaron, ahora el está junto a ellos y no solo como queríamos.

-Te equivocas, todo está saliendo según lo tengo planeado - dice - todo linda Kikyo, todo, JAJAJAJA – ríe con maldad.

-Pues no lo creo – responde mas tranquila – pero si tu lo dices, es por algo – hace una pausa – yo solo quiero llevarme a Inuyasha al infierno.

- Y lo harás, Kikyo – dice – solo confía en mí.

-Naruku – lo llama – cuéntame que es lo que tienes planeado.

-No, esos es una sorpresa – exclama – no comas ansias ya lo veras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estaba amaneciendo y una pareja está en las afueras de la gruta donde se encontraba su hogar, dando instrucciones al sapo verde y a pequeña niña.

-Jaken – habla el lord - cuida bien de Rin

-Sí, amo bonito – responde.

-Rin se buena niña – dice la Miko – y hazle caso a Jaken – le habla a la pequeña dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-No salgan de la gruta – habla otra vez Sesshomaru – mientras no estemos, estarán seguros dentro de la barrera.

-Jaken, no permitas que nada malo suceda – esclama la pelinegra – por favor.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Kagome – interviene – estando en la gruta nada sucederá, además dejaremos a Ah-Un, el junto a Jaken cuidaran bien de Rin.

-Si – dice – tienes razón, además solo serán 2 días, que estaremos fuera.

-Vámonos – diciendo, eso toma a Kagome en su brazos y se trasforma en una bola de luz azul y emprenden vuelo, en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Tardan en llegar unas cuantas horas, cuando llegan aterrizan un poco alejado de la aldea.

-¿Quieres ir ahora donde tus amigos o cuando regresemos?

-Creo que lo mejor será ir ahora – dice – pero si tú quieres, lo hacemos después, a nuestro regreso.

-Kahome – habla – yo quiero lo que tú quieras – le dice dándole un besos en los dulces labios de su mujer.

-Kagome – dice una voz a sus espaldas, se separan y ella se da la vuelta, lo mira a los ojos y lo único que puede ver son lágrimas, en los ojos del extraño.

-Yo…Yo –trata de decir, no puede continuar, por que el recién llegado se tira a los brazos de Kagome, para los celos de Sesshomaru.

-Te extrañe tanto – decía pegándose más al cuerpo de la Miko – perdóname, perdóname – le pedía

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chicas, acá les dejo este capítulo, me costó mucho hacerlo, pero por fin lo termine, espero que le guste**

**Dejen sus comentarios, tanto bueno como malos, serán bien venidos.**

**Les agradezco a todas por su apoyo en este fic, como en el Sailor moon "A PRIMERA VISTA" **

**Perdonen la falta de ortografía, hago todo lo posible para mejor cada día más.**

**Me despido un beso grande a todas chau…**


	9. Chapter 8

**En el dolor te encontré**

(Todos los personajes de inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi)

( -) Dialogo

( " '') Pensamientos

(------) Cambio de escena

-----------------------------

Capitulo 8

-Si Kagome – replica, llorando aun más – yo sospechaba, que algo andaba mal, con el tonto de Inuyasha, pero no te lo quise decir, te veías tan feliz.

-No te preocupes – dijo – ya todo está bien, todo está como debía estar – hablo, mirando a su acompañante.

-Así, lo veo – exclama, más tranquilo, el zorrito – espero que seas feliz.

-Lo soy y mucho – Explica - estoy con el hombre, que siempre ame y amo más que a nada.

-Supongo que ahora ¿viajaras junto al Señor Sesshomaru?

-Si – responde, el aludido, serio y frio como siempre.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? - pregunto temeroso

-Está bien, solo porque sé que mi mujer lo desea – responde el Youkai.

-Gracias – dice, dándole un beso, la Miko.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme – responde cerca de su oído – haría todo lo que, me pidas, con tal de verte feliz.

-Lo sé, sabes que yo por ti iría al fin del mundo.

-Ejen, ejen, vamos ¿no? – pregunta Shippo.

-Sí, vamos quiero ver a los chicos – dice alegre la Miko.

Toman rumbó hacia la aldea, donde los demás descansan de su largo viaje, iban sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que el frio Lord habla.

-Enano – llama Sesshomanru

-¿Me llama, a mi Señor Sesshomaru?

-Ves a otro enano más – responde con sarcasmo - ¿tú sabes lo que el Idiota de mi medio hermano, tenía pensado hacerle a mi mujer?

-Si – responde enojado – ellos no me quería contar, lo que había sucedido en realidad con Kagome, yo tenía mis dudas, sabía que el hibridó y la muerta esa tenían que ver con la desaparición de Kagome – hace una pausa y continua – una noche, me hice el dormido y escuche cuando Sango le contaba todo lo sucedido a la anciana Kaede.

-Ya veo

-Unas noches después - vuelve hablar Shippo - volví a escuchar a Sango, con la anciana y el Monje, decían que ahora se explicaban el que Inuyasha, no pueda atravesar el pozo.

-…- no responde, medita lo dicho por el pequeño Zorrito – "_así, que no puede pasar atreves del pozo, eso es bueno, no me gusta que ese hibrido, tenga cosas en común con mi mujer, pro eso ya no es problema" – _pensó el lord_._

Kagome, no prestaba atención a lo relatado por Shippo, ella solo pensaba, como sus amigos y familia tomarían su relación, con el demonio más poderoso y sanguinario de todos, de igual manera se preguntaba si él podría atravesar por pozo, eso era lo que más le preocupaba ya que no quería dejarlo solo, el se vuelto lo mas importante para ella, era su vida, su todo y no estaba dispuesta a ir a su tiempo sin él, y si no lograba atravesar por el pozo devora hueso, ella no iría a su tiempo, se quedaría con hasta encontrar la manera que él pueda acompañarla.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento, que no se percató que ya habían llegado hasta que el lord, hablo.

-Ya hemos llegado –habla el Youkai - ¿estás seguirá que deseas verlos? – Pregunta preocupado – tal vez, lo mejor será esperar, un tiempo ¿podrían tomar mal que estés junto a mí? Y lo que menos quiero, es que pases un mal rato.

-No te preocupes – responde – si ellos, no aceptan que seamos parejas o se molestan, quiere decir que ellos no son mis amigos y que el cariño que decían tenerme era una mentira.

Diciendo esas palabras tomo una de las manos de su ahora esposo y entraron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ahí observaron a todos dormidos alrededor de la fogata, todos menos hibrido ya que no se encontraba junto a los demás, Shippo izo un poco de ruido para que se despertaran, al hacerlo vieron una figura conocida, no resistieron mas y se le tiraron a los brazos de su querida amiga.

-Kagome, amiga, te eh extrañado tanto – decía la exterminadora llorando.

-Señorita, que feliz estoy, que usted se esté de regreso – le decía abrazándola aun más fuerte, Sesshomaru observaba preocupado, las demostraciones de cariño de los amigos de su mujer.

-Amigos, yo están igual de feliz de verlos – dijo – pero podrían soltarme, es que no puedo respirar jejeje

-Lo sentimos – hablan a ves Sango y Miroku, aflojando el agarre que tenían en su amiga, al hacer eso posan su vista en el acompañante de su amiga.

-Kagome – llama Sango - ¿que hace Sesshomaru aquí?

-El vin….- no pudo responder ya que le príncipe la interrumpe

-Estoy acompañando a mi mujer.

-¿Qué?!!! – Preguntan – Kagome ¿Qué quiso decir Sesshomaru, como mi mujer?

-Lo que escucharon, que soy su mujer – les responde feliz.

-Felicidades – dice el Monje abrazándola y tratando de colocar sus manos en el trasero de la Miko, pero la mirada penetrante y amenazadora de Sesshomaru, lo izo desistir de su propicito, el cual estaba más que listo para matarle por su atrevimiento hacia su esposa, esa mirada la izo soltarla lo antes posible.

-Te felicito amiga – espero que seas muy feliz, junto al hombre que amas, te lo marces.

-Supongo que ahora ¿te irás al grupo del Señor Sesshomru? – Pregunta la anciana, la cual se había mantenido callada – y ya no te veré tanta hija.

-No anciana Kaede, yo vendré a verla seguido y cada vez que vaya a ver a mi familia – explica – por esa razón no tiene de que preocuparse.

Estuvieron unas cuantas horas, en la cabaña hablando, bueno solo Kagome y sus amigos, ya que Sesshomaru solo los observaba, pudo ver que su mujer era feliz en la compañía de sus amigos – _" se ve tan feliz con ellos, quizás sería buena idea, decirles que viajen en nuestro grupo, seria bueno para mi mujer y para Rin compartir con mas humanos, de igual manera serian buenos aliados en la lucha contra el maldito de Naraku, si se lo diré a Kagome a nuestro regreso, eso sí solo ellos, no pienso viajar con el inútil de mi medio hermano"-_ pensaba.

Hasta que le llego un olor sumamente conocido y molestó a la vez, sin decir nada se levanta de su lugar, para dirigirse a la salida, Kagome siente la presencia de un demonio así que levanta dirigiéndose a la puerta, en compañía de sus amigos y hay esta su amor esperando a que llegue a quien esperaba.

De pronto se logra ver un remolinó, que pasa por el lado de Sesshomaru deteniendo justo a su lado.

-Linda Kagome – dijo el Lobo, tomando las manos de la Miko con las de él, provocando los celos del Youkai – que feliz soy con verte de nuevo.

-Jejeje Joven Koga – ríe nerviosa.

-Dime linda Kagome ¿vas hacer mi mujer?

-Ella ya tiene pareja – dijo enojado el Lord - Y ESE SOY YO!!!.

-¿Qué dijo este, Kagome? – pregunta una tercera voz.

Todos voltean a ver al recién llegado, era nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha, el cual miraba con odio a su hermano.

-Lo que escuchaste – responde sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Kagome? Eres una p…. – no pudo continuar por el golpe que recibió tirando unos metros de distancia.

-No te atrevas, a faltarle el respeto a mi mujer – dijo el Lord – la próxima vez no seré tan considerado y te matare sin resentimientos Hibrido.

-E..so… es … lo … que … es – responde con dificultad, debido al golpe que recibió, para el Youkai, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, no iba a permitir que un ser tan despreciable como su medio hermano, ofendiera el honor de su mujer, ambos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero Sesshomaru era mejor en el cómbate, y pronto dejo a Inuyasha tendido en el suelo, con diversas heridas, le iba a darle el golpe de gracia, cuando siente como una flecha chaca con otra.

Kagome, al ver con una de las flechas de Kikyo, se dirigía hacia su Youkai, no lo pensó dos veces y ella lanza otra para desviar el curso de la flecha, no iba a permitir que el amor de su vida, muriera.

-Miren nada mas, la niñita se cree toda una sacerdotisa – hablo, desde la espesura del bosque.

-Kikyo ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta la joven del futuro.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa – responde, tensando la cuerda de su arco para lanzar otra de sus flechas, pero esta dirigida a la misma Kagome – muere.

-Eso, no lo voy a permitir saco de huesos – hablo Sesshomaru, que en una fracción de segundos tenia a la Miko muerta, del cuello.

-JAJAJAJAJA – rio maléficamente – tan predecible, el amor te ha debilitado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunta irritado – habla

-A que si tu le haces algo yo mato a tu linda mujercita

-Inuyasha – dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - habla Sango

-Maldito hibrido, suelta a mi mujer – exclama Sesshomaru.

-No hermanito – dijo – ella vendrá a conmigo y Kikyo, tenemos muchos planes juntos – dijo pasando su lengua por el cuello de Kagome, todos estaban desperrados, querían ir ayudar a su amiga, pero ellos están adentro de un escudo que no lo dejaba entrar, solo podían observar, todo lo que sucedía.

-Eres un maldito, suéltame – dijo la Miko.

-Eso nunca amor – responde tocando su busto, tal hecho hace que los celos y la ira de Sesshomaru estallen, se aproxima a atacar a su medio hermano, pero se detiene al ver que Inuyasha coloca su espada en el cuello de ella.

-Si te acercas mas la mato – dice riendo – eso así me gusta, que me obedezcas hermano.

-Vámonos de una vez – dice Kikyo.

-_No, no me pueden llevar, no debo dejar que me aleguen de Sesshomaru, menos ahora, tengo a hacer algo, y lo voy hacer, perdóname Saesshomaru, pero tengo que hacerlo, es la única manera, que tengo para evitar que nos separen perdóname te amo_

_**-**_No, Kagome No Lo Agás, KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola chicas, disculpen por la tardanza, la verdad es que tengo unos problemas en casa, voy a seguir escribiendo el fic, solo que tal vez, me tarde un poco más en subir los capítulos, de verdad lo lamento, pero como les dije no voy a abandonar mi fic, lo voy a terminar, pero tenga un poco de paciencia, por favor.**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, la quiero mucho, en la semana voy a subir el capítulo de APRIMERA VISTA. **

**Cuídense mucho, Besós, las quiero mucho.**


End file.
